Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $16$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $20$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $16$ $12$ $20$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 16$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 20$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{16}{20}$